l4msfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold Evans
-Name: Arnold Evans -Age: 34 -Gender: Male -Occupation: Drama Teacher -Type of Infected: TANK. -Personality, Family & Background: One of Vanessa (Nessie's) many older brothers, Arnold was the fourth born, and one of the least academically challenged of his military run family. In fact, he was one of the only ones with a great interest...in the great arts. A natural born actor, Arnold only got away with it by still going through his father's "rite of passage" early on before continuing on with his dream of becoming an Oscar winning performer. ...then the infection hit while he was performing CATS on stage. The worst part about it, to him, was that his fancy leotard got torn when he became a Tank. :c Alas, he can never wear another one again...luckily his butt stayed tiny and perfect, though. Despite the fact that they're a family of military jar heads, his family does in fact love Nessie very much. So when she ran away and began her own "rite of passage" Arnold became very worried. Not only because she was a girl, but because she was only a little Hunter out on her own. After much complaining their father finally contacted one of his brothers, of whom took her in. (Of course, Nessie has no idea who Smokes really is, and apparently he prefers it that way.) Arnold wasn't sated, however, not trusting this supposed relative of theirs, and immediately took in a job at the middle school for the purpose of watching over his youngest sibling. While there, he attempts to convince her to move in with him while she attends school. ...yeah he's had no luck with that. :I After moving there, however, Arnold did meet the Juliet to his Romeo. A beautiful Tankette by the name of Gabriella Suarez. ...Unfortunately she was related to Mauricio, who dost not approve of their relationship. Secretly they meet in private, all while escaping her family who refuses to let her wed a Tank of his stature. SHE CAN MARRY SOMEONE WITH SO MUCH MORE MONIES. It is just...so DRAMATIC. Onto personality. Arnold is a cultured man of refined taste. He likes his scotch on the rocks, and prefers it an age over seventy. He likes his women buff but delicate, like a flower. Float like a butterfly...sting like a semi breaching 85 on the highway. Acting is his forte, and since he can't really fit into any more leotards and perform CATS on Broadway anymore, he'll just help students act out their own musicals and other such plays. He's especially a fan of DISNEY and all their magical glory. :U Arnold is also very impatient in the aspect of conversation, but could have the patience of a saint when teaching children who are less than desirable on the stage. He believes EVERYONE can act, they need only find their inner Bruce Willis...or Sean Connery...or whatever bloke is playing on the big screen nowadays. He's also dramatic, he's a freaking drama teacher, duh. :I Mostly when talking about the AHTS or the history of the AHTS. Fun Facts for the lulz: (When did everyone start doing this anyways? You guys are such copiers.) He can't find a shirt his size. Sorry guys, you're getting an eye of Tank nipples. But really, you're used to it from the game, aren't ya? :U He loves that neck tie, and has even uglier ones too. He wears his reading glasses all the damn time. SO CULTURED IS HE. Arnold is not from California. His ponytail is beautiful and you wish it was YOURS. >:I He's the least jar head like of his family, but he's adept in military terms and all that jazz. Jazz is his favorite type of music, outside of MUSICALS. Category:Teachers Category:Tanks